Devil Fruit Weapon
by PaperFox19
Summary: The world government has more than one crack scientist, a mind equal to Vegapunk has discovered a way to create a devil fruit user weapon by fusing three paramecia devil fruits. Luffy is taken as a prime candidate. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Lucci/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Devil Fruit Weapon

The world government has more than one crack scientist, a mind equal to Vegapunk has discovered a way to create a devil fruit user weapon by fusing three paramecia devil fruits. Luffy is taken as a prime candidate.

Chapter 1 Taken and Experiments

"You can't be serious!" Garp shouted. He had been approached by the scientist Micro as well as world government officials.

"We are serious your grandson Monkey D. Luffy, will be taken to my lab and be used as a test subject in my new experiment." Micro said with a smirk.

"You do realize I will kill you all if you try." Garp said and his haki had some of the CP9 agents backing up, Micro was not impressed.

"This has been approved by the Celestial Dragons, Garp. If you fight this you will only put yourself and Luffy at risk." Micro held up the document. The claw of the celestial dragon was stamped on the page. Garp's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Don't feel bad Garp, if this all works out Luffy will become a mighty weapon for the world government. Isn't that what you want?" Micro began laughing and Garp grit his teeth so hard he bled.

Luffy had spent a year with Sabo and Ace and they have come to love each other as brothers. When Garp arrived with the agents, the boys had no idea what was about to happen. The CP9 agents rushed Luffy and grabbed him. "You will be coming with us." They said and began taking Luffy away.

"No let me go, Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy threw a punch and managed to hit one of the men, Micro caught his rubber arm and injected something into Luffy. Luffy's body tensed and he found it hard to move.

"Hey you bastards what are you doing to Luffy?" Ace and Sabo shouted and ran to free Luffy from these strangers.

"Ace…help…me…" Luffy said weakly tears streaming down his face. He reached out for Ace but he could hardly move.

"LUFFY!" Ace shouted and the two boys fought as hard as they could but the agents were to powerful. Ace looked to Garp for help, but instead Garp held the boys back. "Gramps what are you doing they are taking Luffy!" Ace shouted.

Garp cried and just shook his head.

Luffy cried as he was taken from his brothers and grandfather. When the agents sailed away Ace was let go and Ace was furious. "How could you let them take him, your way stronger than us you could have helped him!"

"I'm sorry but there was nothing that could be done. They needed a paramecia type of a young age, as strong as I am I'm not powerful enough to face the world government on my own and there was a risk of them killing Luffy if they didn't get him." Garp couldn't stop crying. "At least now Luffy will be able to live."

-x-

Luffy was taken to a lab in a hidden location. The boy remained in a empty room with sea prism stone in the walls. Luffy was put under hours of painful experiments.

Micro's ultimate goal was to create a powerful weapon to rival that of the pacifistas made by Vegapunk. Micro's research if it worked would mean he could combine two other paramecia devil fruit powers to another paramecia type and create a powerful weapon for the government. Micro received research funding after finding a way to clone devil fruits. Only two devil fruits of each kind exist in nature and when a devil fruit user dies the power leaves the body and finds a host in a nearby fruit. Micro found a way to surpass that but only with paramecia powers so far, the flaw in this was the more the fruit was cloned the weaker the cloned powers would be, hence his theory for combining the powers in a host. Combining three powers would make up for them being weaker than the original.

Luffy's body was already made of rubber, which made bullets, cannon balls, and basic physical attacks useless. It would be useful in a soldier but there needed to be more. He began fusing the power of the heal heal fruit into Luffy's body. The fusing process was extremely painful, Luffy thought he was dying through the whole ordeal.

After the power was infused he was thrown into his room to see if the powers took, or if the boy would die. Rob Lucci Age 15 was assigned to the lab as extra security, he was already a 6 powers master. He was under observations as well before he could become a fully instated CP9 agent they needed to make sure he would obey and follow orders.

Lucci brought food to Luffy everyday; he was also responsible for keeping Luffy alive. Luffy was always upset and he often heard the boy crying. When Lucci brought Luffy meat Luffy would smile and the older boy felt a strange tingling sensation when the boy smiled. Lucci learned ventriloquism as a way to make Luffy smile, his pet bird Hattori was often what he used and Luffy began smiling again. Lucci didn't realize it but Luffy had become someone he wanted to protect.

Micro was very cruel in his tests, he had men with spiked gloves come in and beat Luffy to see if the heal heal fruits powers worked. Lucci watched this and felt the urge to kill the men who dared hurt Luffy. The experiments just got worse and worse. Micro decided a real test would be to cut off a limb and see if it would grow back, a severe test but he was running low on time.

Luffy's scream could be heard through the whole lab as his arm was cut off. Micro noted that the healing power works faster by reapplying the limb, but should the limb be destroyed Luffy will regenerate a new one. Luffy could also heal wounds of others. Lucci's scar on his back was healed by Luffy, the power had an effective range which would be useful on the battle field.

3 years of testing and Luffy was now very skilled in both his gum gum and heal heal powers. Luffy's treasured hat was taken away from him to keep Luffy on a firm leash.

Lucci age 18

Luffy Age 9

Lucci had been a willing sparring partner and was impressed at how strong Luffy became and so quickly. Micro watched each fight and took copious notes. As a reward Lucci was given a devil fruit of his own the neko neko fruit leopard model.

Luffy was once again taken away this time away from Lucci. Lucci obeyed his orders to not interfere but it hurt him to obey these orders especially as Luffy cried out for him. It was time for the third and final devil fruit power to be applied. Micro had a copy of the mero mero fruit. He didn't care for the power the pirate empress held and felt the government needed a proper weapon.

The experiments began once again and Luffy got a new dose of pain, his body began to break down but the heal heal fruit continued to repair his body. Luffy screamed until he couldn't scream anymore, but for 7 long days Luffy writhed in pain as this third devil fruit power became one with his body.

The training began once again and Luffy loved that he could fire a beam of his own. However his relationship with Lucci took a u turn. Luffy stopped talking to Lucci and Luffy stopped sparring with him. Lucci brought him food like always but Luffy ignored him.

"Luffy listen I didn't want to let them take you, it hurt and I wanted to help you but I was just following orders."

"Is that what Grandpa did follow orders and let them take me here?" Luffy said crying. "Was Ace and Sabo following orders!" Luffy cried.

Lucci held Luffy, he held him close and let Luffy cry and held him to the boy passed out. Their relationship slowly grew back to normal, Luffy went back to training with him.

5 long years passed

Lucci 23

Luffy Age 14

Lucci was finding it hard to fight Luffy mainly cause he was deeply in love with him. Spending time away from Luffy was almost painful but he was given missions to take care of; on these missions he was reunited with his friends Blueno and Kaku and his rival Jyabura as it stood Lucci was looking like to be the leader of the CP9, and seeing Luffy again made him smile every time. Luffy had acquired a nice set of muscles, he was rocking six pack abs, lean muscle arms and legs, and from what Lucci saw in the shower he was hung like a horse.

Luffy had learned the 6 powers thanks to Lucci and fused them completely with his devil fruit powers. Lucci had done the same. Lucci heard about Luffy's escape attempts and because of his new found power he almost succeeded, however when his precious hat was threatened Luffy surrendered.

"Why do you keep trying to escape? You know your only gonna keep getting punished if you do, if you follow orders you'd be able to leave this place, with me." Lucci said and Luffy blushed at that. 'So cute.' Lucci thought.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be a marine or a tool for the world government. I want to obtain the ultimate freedom and become king of the pirates." Luffy said.

This surprised Lucci but he couldn't help but smile. Sadly the room was monitored and Micro overheard this. 'Damn it I thought I had broken him by now.'

"I think it's time to test my final machine, it will break his mind and make him a loyal slave to the government." He called for Lucci and told him of his plan. "Just think about it Lucci he will be completely loyal and obedient you can take him with you and you can be the leader of the CP9. Will you bring him to the chamber?"

"I'll do it, but I'll need his hat."

"Of course." Micro gave Lucci the straw hat and left to prepare the machine of his own design. It would break someone's will and mind and make them a loyal servant to the world government.

Lucci went to Luffy's room and opened the door. "Lucci?"

"Come on!" Lucci said and pulled Luffy up.

"What's happening Lucci?" Lucci pulled Luffy down the halls.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I'm sorry for everything." Lucci said and Luffy got very tense. Then suddenly Lucci put his hat on his head. Luffy blinked in shock. "I should have defended you but now I'm letting you escape." Lucci opened a door that led to the outside. "Go and follow your dream." He gave Luffy a dagger in a sheath, it had a leopard design on the handle and a curved blade. "Take this to remember me it's special and it can protect you." Lucci said.

"Lucci!" Agents rushed to the scene with guns. "You dare betray us!" They opened fire and Lucci used Iron Body to shield Luffy.

"Go now!" Lucci shouted and shifted to man-beast form.

"Lucci come with me please!" Luffy pleaded not wanting to lose his only friend.

"I can't I have to hold them here now run now!" Lucci shouted and pushed Luffy out of the lab. Alarms went off and Lucci rushed forward killing every agent in his path. Luffy couldn't go back as the doors slammed shut, he knew Lucci would survive and he would see him again. Luffy launched out to sea running through the air using shave and moon walk.

Lucci killed everyone in his path, he wouldn't let Luffy become a mindless pawn. Micro and a cloaked figure appeared in his way. "So Lucci did you fall for the Mero mero fruit, that's sad I'd hoped you'd be better suited."

"No I fell in love with him, I won't let you turn him into a mindless shell." Lucci rushed at the two.

"Experiment 2 take care of him." Micro said.

The cloaked figure rushed forward with a feminine giggle. Lucci fired a finger pistol and his slid right across the person's body the cloak fell off to reveal a woman. "A devil fruit user, well try this. Tempest Kick!" The kick slashed the woman in two but he was shocked to see her pieces go back into place.

"Really Lucci after perfecting Luffy-chan's triple devil fruit did you think I wouldn't repeat the experiment. This is Falala she's inferior to Luffy-chan since all three of her fruits are clones but she can handle you."

Lucci sensed her attack and used Iron Body. "Ten Ton Kick!" She changed the weight of her leg to ten tons and kicked Lucci hard knocking him to the ground.

"Chop-chop, slick-slick, and kilo-kilo. That's my power kitty-chan." Falala said with a laugh.

Lucci growled and stood up. "I can still take you out." Lucci rushed at Micro using shave.

"Fool did you think I would be without devil fruit powers. Shrink Shrink Beam!" He hit Lucci and Lucci shrank down. Micro caught him easily. "I think we found a new subject for my machine don't worry you can keep you mind but your gonna be more obedient to the world government Lucci." Lucci was taken to the machine and he cried out as his mind was altered. Once his mind had the hypnotic command in it he was let out of the machine and returned to normal size. "Now Lucci go to water 7 you have a mission." Lucci obeyed.

"Falala go find Luffy and bring him back I need him in order to create better devil fruit weapons. He will be the key!" Falala didn't like that she believed she was stronger. She'd find Luffy alright and kill him so he won't be a threat to her anymore.

Luffy stayed hidden building up money slowly so he could buy a ship and become a pirate, Luffy got a small ship and took off onto the sea planning to become the pirate king. He hoped to find Lucci, and maybe see Ace and Sabo again.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Kiss

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 On the Run

Luffy kept his skills sharp as he traveled around. He learned that Ace had become a pretty powerful pirate gaining the name Fire Fist Ace. Sabo also gained a name for himself Shooting Star Sabo. Ace had a bounty of 150,000,000 Berri and Sabo had a bounty of 130,500,000 Berri.

"Wow Ace and Sabo got some pretty big bounties. I remember our promise before I was taken we swore to become great pirates and meet out on the sea. I won't lose!" Luffy thought for a second. "Time to get started." Luffy used Moon Walk and Shave to get places until he got enough money for a ship.

Falala was falling behind, she didn't have the 6 powers to keep up with Luffy, but she wasn't going to stop until she killed him and showed Micro she was superior!

It wasn't long before Garp heard about Luffy's escape, and he was able to slip info to Sabo and Ace in his own way. Upon hearing that their little brother had escaped from the lab the two elder brothers became excited and hoped to hear about their Little Brother soon.

-x-

Luffy traveled around and came to a small island which held a marine base. The whole village seemed to be afraid of the man running the base so Luffy decided to stay around and investigate.

Koby was a chore boy stationed at the marine base under Axe Hand Morgan. He knew what Morgan was doing was wrong but he couldn't sum up the courage to stand against him. When pirate hunter Zoro came to the island he stood his ground, however he was a traveling man and Morgan and Helmeppo threatened the people, so a deal was struck Zoro would surrender his swords and take a trial if he passed the trial both his actions and the people would be spared.

However Koby learned that Morgan never intended to keep his promise to Zoro. A firing squad marched to execute Zoro. Koby was freaking out and someone overheard his ranting. "If you think something is wrong then you must summon the courage and speak out against evil." Someone spoke to Koby, "Not all marines are like him there's good and evil found all over you must choose your path."

Koby ran and went to Zoro and told him of their plan and for his words he was thrown in prison to handle his attitude. Koby cried when he heard the gun shots.

Zoro was shot, but he wasn't killed. Morgan said he was a dying rat grasping at straws, he ordered his men to throw the trash out. They threw Zoro in the gutter and as he bled out he struggled. 'No I can't die here…I have to follow my dream…I can't….' Zoro's thoughts were interrupted by another surge of pain. 'I've lost to much blood…I'm really going to die here.'

Rustle

The rustling of grass made Zoro look, and a cloaked figure stepped into sight. "Please…help…me…I'm dying…" He couldn't see the person's face, and his vision blurring wasn't helping.

"It's okay I'm a friend." Luffy revealed his face and Zoro blushed. "Heal Pulse!" Luffy touched Zoro sending healing energy into his body. The bullets were forced from Zoro's body, bones were restored and life's blood restored. His wounds healed under Luffy's touch.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy, now get some rest you'll need your strength." Zoro's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Luffy took Zoro to a safe place so he could rest, and he gathered some food.

When Zoro awoke he tried to move and found it a little difficult. "You shouldn't move yet. My healing power can do a lot but the body still needs rest and food you should eat." Luffy sat a plate of food next to Zoro.

Zoro was starving, he tore into Luffy's food. "Thank…you…" Zoro said, between bites. Luffy chuckled as he watched Zoro stuff his face.

"Hope you like it, I'm not a A class cook but I tried." Luffy said, and Zoro stared at the boy in wonder. 'His food's really good.' Zoro thought.

"So who exactly are you?" Zoro asked, finishing his food.

"My name's Luffy and I'm a pirate. My dream is to become the King of the Pirates." Luffy said with a huge smile, Zoro blushed.

"I'm Zoro and I'm a swordsman. My dream is to become the world's strongest swordsman. Thank you for your help, you're a devil fruit eater aren't you, that's how you saved me."

Luffy looked away from Zoro. "You could say that yes. Say if you're a swordsman, where are your swords?"

"The marines have them, but I'll find a way to get them back." Zoro said sitting up, Luffy smiled.

"Want some help? There's somebody I gotta help out in the base anyway." Luffy said, standing up he reached his hand out to Zoro. "Wanna team up?"

Zoro took Luffy's hand. "Sure but you going to be ok, a healer shouldn't step out onto the front lines unprotected." Zoro stood up feeling his strength return.

"I'll be fine, let's just say I'm unique." Luffy stripped off his cloak and Zoro blushed. Luffy was wearing a open red vest that showed off his body, his firm chest and abs. The boy was wearing tight blue shorts that hugged his body sinfully and Zoro could see tuffs of black hair peeking out of the top, as well as a sizeable bulge in the front, all signs pointing to Luffy going commando. Luffy put his straw hat on, and fixed his dagger around his waist.

Zoro gulped and quickly looked away. "Besides I got the world's greatest swordsman backing me up." Luffy said with a smile.

The two snuck their way onto the base. Luffy and Zoro took out the guards and Zoro was impressed with the boy's strength. They reached the cell where Koby was held. "Luffy-san, Zoro-san? You're alive!" Koby shouted, and Luffy shushed him. "I'm sorry Luffy-san I tried to be brave but I couldn't save Zoro-san at all."

"No your words reached the men, your efforts helped them see what they were doing is wrong, so they missed Zoro's vitals on purpose. You did well Koby." Luffy walked up to the cage. "Cologne Chop!" With one chop Luffy turned the bars to stone and broke them with ease. Zoro was amazed at Luffy's power, but something didn't add up.

'Wait a minute what kind of devil fruit can heal someone and turn something to stone?' Zoro thought, Koby stepped out of the cell.

"Hold it!" Some marines heard the noise and came with guns. They aimed their guns. "By the order of Axe Hand Morgan all trouble makers are to be shot on sight!" They opened fire, and Luffy shielded them, the bullets hit Luffy's body and he stretched, and the bullets went flying back knocking the guns out of their hands.

'Ok and his body is made of rubber, what kind of devil fruit user is he?' Zoro thought, Luffy grabbed his hand. "Now let's go get Zoro's swords." Luffy said and the three raced off and Luffy knocked the guards out.

"Say Koby you know where Zoro's swords are?" Luffy asked, and Koby nodded.

"This way!" Koby led them and they got Zoro's swords back.

Morgan was furious and he called all his men to capture them. Luffy and Zoro made their way through the guards, both were impressed with each other's strength and technique. They made it to the courtyard and Morgan had the exit blocked off.

"Ahh this is bad Luffy!" Koby screamed, and Luffy just laughed.

"Nah it's gonna work out." Luffy struck a pose and made a heart with his hands. The men blushed and couldn't take their eyes off Luffy. "Mero Mero Beam!" Luffy fired a beam of pink energy, the blushing men were turned to stone. Only Helmeppo and Morgan were left.

Helmeppo was wielding two swords, he had sparred with the men at the base but since they were all scared of his father they never dared fight for real so Helmeppo thought he was a skilled fighter. Helmeppo challenged Zoro and the fight lasted 10 seconds and Helmeppo was on the ground beaten.

Morgan faced off with Luffy and tried to slice him with his axe. "That won't work on me, Cologne Kick!" Luffy kicked the axe, and the weapon turned to stone and cracked under Luffy's strength.

"Impossible!" Morgan cursed, Luffy wasted no time and his arms stretched back.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy hit Morgan and sent him flying into the wall. Morgan was knocked out and Luffy freed the men who were petrified. The marines took Morgan into custody, and Helmeppo was knocked down to chore boy.

The villagers were also happy to be free of Morgan, they were so grateful they gave Luffy a small ship so he could sail to the next island.

-x-

Luffy and Zoro met up on the docks. "You're pretty strong Zoro."

"You're strong to Luffy, but out of curiosity what exactly are you?"

"Hehe, I told you I was unique," Luffy got quiet as memories flooded back to him. "You see when I was a kid I was taken to a base and experimented on, a scientist found a way to clone devil fruits and used me as a guinea pig to see if clone devil fruits can be applied to devil fruit users and turn them into weapons. The testing was a nightmare and many of the experiments were very painful, but there was someone who stayed by my side and helped me escape, he knew my dream was to be king of the pirates and form a crew and go on amazing adventures, he stayed behind so I could escape." A tear was shed.

Zoro couldn't believe it, but Luffy was proof it was true. Luffy shook his head and smiled. "I know he's okay though, and I know I'll see him again." Luffy looked out to the sea. "I trained really hard and got stronger so now I can start my pirate journey and build up my crew and go on lots of adventures."

"Sounds like fun. So where to next Captain?" Luffy turned to look at Zoro.

"You mean it!" Luffy said smiling brightly.

"Don't suppose the future king of the pirates would want the future's world's greatest swordsman on his crew?" Zoro said, with a smirk on his face. Luffy launched himself at Zoro and hugged him.

Luffy grinned. "I want the world's best swordsman Roronoa Zoro!"

"Let's seal the deal." Zoro did something he wanted to do since meeting Luffy, he pulled the boy into a kiss. Luffy blushed but his surprise didn't last long and he began kissing Zoro back. The two moaned into the kiss and Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

"Let's go on an adventure Zoro." Luffy said, after breaking the kiss. Zoro rested his forehead against Luffy.

"Yes Captain!" The boys got some supplies and set sail.

A few days later…

Falala came to the island and slipped inside the marine base. She appeared in front of Morgan's cell, "I had come to speak with the great marine Axe Hand Morgan, but it seems you ran into a troublesome person."

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan asked.

"I am hunting the person who defeated you, Monkey D. Luffy. I want to see him dead."

"Good, let me out of here and I can help." Morgan said standing up, but Falala just smiled.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked, as Morgan approached her.

"No I don't but I'll gladly help you hunt him down!" Morgan said, and Falala sighed.

"If you don't know where he went then you are useless to me." Falala said and used a Chop Chop Punch to knock Morgan back. "Stay here and rot you weak fool!"

Falala set off stealing a marine ship. "He still doesn't have a ship or a crew so he'll be easy to capture."

To be continued


End file.
